Hermione isn't a Chess Piece
by Moonprincess92
Summary: "Well, you might not be a chess piece after all, but you can play a great game of chess like one," Ron said. He leaned forward but thought of something. "When you want to." He added." :Oneshot sequel to 'Hermione is a Chess Piece' RHr postDH:


**DISCLAIMER: **I still don't own it.

* * *

Hermione isn't a Chess Piece.

Blurb …

""Well, you might not be a chess piece after all, but you can play a great game of chess like one." Ron said. He leaned forward but thought of something. "When you want to." He added." :Oneshot sequel to "Hermione is a Chess Piece" RHr postDH:

* * *

It was normal to be nervous. Everybody was nervous at some point during their life. But not many people get so nervous, they feel as if they were about to throw up. Well, maybe they did, Ron really couldn't care less at the moment. 

He was, as Harry put it, going to "talk with all this chess-metaphorical nonsense, until she gets confused, and then kiss her to make her head stop spinning".

Hermione, that is.

He was obviously, insane.

Hermione had been avoiding him ever since the end of the war, which was 3 days ago. Every time they were left alone, she'd make some excuse and run off. Yesterday, Harry had told him to just make his next move-like chess.

He hated it when Harry went all sentimental on him.

He spotted Hermione in the common room. She was talking to Ginny on a couch near the fire place. Ron went over before he talked himself out of it, and sat down on the low table opposite them.

"Hey." He said. Ginny said "Hey." back, but Hermione just gave a strained smile and nodded.

"Ginny … I was wondering, if you could-well, Harry said he was looking for you, and well …" Ron mumbled. It wasn't exactly a lie-Harry _was _looking for his sister. He had been looking for her about two days ago, but that was beside the point.

Ginny looked ecstatic about leaving Hermione behind, who grabbed Ginny's arm as she immediately stood up. Hermione looked stricken, but Ginny muttered "You had to face this sooner or later, and I _really _don't want to have to witness it." And hurried off, leaving Hermione looking defeated.

"Well-" Hermione began, but that's when Ron made his next move-he leaned forward and kissed her. He did it without thinking, and hadn't even properly registered it, even when he pulled away.

Hermione looked gob smacked.

"W-what … what was … what?"

"Er-my next move." Ron answered. Hermione just gaped at him. "It's like chess, you see?"

"Er-not really, no." Hermione said. She looked as if she were contemplating whether or not to do something-_probably whether to lean away from me or not_.

"Well … you made your move." Ron said. Hermione didn't say anything. "You-er, well, you kissed me … in the Battle … remember?"

Hermione faintly nodded.

"So that was your move … and now I guess, I'm making mine."

Hermione didn't say anything.

"Well, I mean now I'm guessing that it's your turn." Ron said. "I mean-well, you obviously liked me enough to kiss me in the Battle, and well, I kissed you and … I guess that means I like you as well … if you could nod or something, that'd be great …"

Hermione nodded. She gulped and sat up.

"I have to say that-boys have the _weirdest _way of expressing their feelings."

Ron smiled. Hermione gave a small smile back and watched her knees.

"We _so_ don't." Ron argued. "If anything, girl's do-you try to send signs and all sort's, and we men just don't get it-"

"Oh so you're a man now?" Hermione asked, looking up. "You're not the little boy who didn't get why I wanted you to ask m to the Yule Ball all those year's ago?"

"You wanted me ask you?!" Ron said quickly, but Hermione looked away again. "Point is … we've messed this up too many times."

"You think?" Hermione answered.

"And … er, well … is it just me, or is this more awkward than I thought?"

"It's more awkward than we thought." Hermione said, but she smiled. Ron took a calming breath and noticed Harry watching them from the portrait hole. He made a mental note to kill Harry later on tonight.

"Yes, well-" Ron began, but that's when she leaned forward-and _she _kissed _him_. Again. He could _so _get used to this.

"What was that?" Ron asked in disbelief. Hermione looked at him.

"My next-er-move?"

Ron heard a loud snort of laughter, and saw Harry laughing by the portrait hole. He sent a rude hand gesture to him, who got the message and disappeared off to talk to someone behind them. Ron turned back to Hermione.

Ron turned back to Hermione.

"Well, you might not be a chess piece after all, but you can play a great game of chess like one." Ron said. He leaned forward but thought of something. "When you want to." He added.

Hermione laughed and flung an arm around his neck, practically snogged him on the spot.

"This is going to take some getting used to." Ron vaguely heard Harry say.

The End.

* * *

A/N: Well, here it is. It took a lot longer to get this up here, but i finally found time to do it. It's amazing how their can suddenly be four hours gone, when you think it's only been half an hour.

This is dedicated to **MissRandom **of the VTM forums. Thanks Miss for inspiring me to even write this.

I spell checked this, but i don't have time to proof-read (Even as i type, my charming sister is yelling and me to "Get off the computer, i _need _it!") so i'm dreafully sorry if there is any typo's and stupid mistakes in here.

I love you all. ♥

Reviews are always appreciated, until next time-

-Moon. : D


End file.
